The Marauders Suicides
by ThatOneChickWhoWritesAlot
Summary: I was reading The Virgin Suicides and watching Harry Potter when I came up with this, so don't be surprised if it's a little off. The story is about a group of women who loved the Marauders and tracked every step of their lives without ever knowing them.
1. Prologue

**Okay well I'm not going to talk long. I just hope you enjoy! I don't own either Harry Potter or The Virgin Suicides.**

* * *

Owls began to swoop into open windows, fire places burst into life with human faces and even phones began to ring as we all started to contact each other. The _Daily Prophet _sat open to the obituaries on tables and laps as the sad grey eyes of Remus Lupin gazed half heartedly up at us. The last of the Marauders had died. For years we had followed them, from the moment we started school with them to the untimely deaths of the three that mattered, watching every move they made through newspapers and second hand stories.

We had compiled a collection of things, a lock of Sirius' hair when James had cut it in his sleep, one of Remus' perfect papers, one of James' Quidditch socks, to a picture of the boys taken by a friend down by the lake. The things we posses are of value to no one other than us and their previous owners, but the owners are dead.

Now all we have been left with is a series of empty clues to lives we never got the chance to be a part of. The lives of three boys and one rat whom we worshiped like the gods they were. We watched from afar and complied so many random things we swear we had been to every adventure, make out session (and beyond), and detention the boys themselves had been in. We sat in the cracks of the walls, stuck under desks, lurked outside of bathrooms and slept in their beds along with them every step of the way. Yet they would never come to know our names.

Each of us picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting out what seemed to be the last piece of our obsession. Sitting around Ashlee Simerson's table, all of us ranging in ages from twenty-something to forty-something, laid out the articles, notes, pictures and diary pages we had found over the years and started to do what we had always done. Mary Hathaway picked up the ticket that started it all and we took the train ride back to the beginning.

* * *

**Okay so that's it so far. Reviews are much loved! Bye for now.**


	2. Lust at First Sight

**Alright here is chapter one. Once again I don't own Harry Potter or the Virgin Suicides.**

* * *

Being an eleven year old girl isn't easy, especially when you find out you're a witch. All of us had been up and down to every shop along the Alley gathering the school supplies for the seven year adventure that was laid out before us, things that seemed mundane and useless to us now we knew would eventually become important. Cats, owls and other assorted creatures sat on top of suit cases as we each rushed through the wall at platform 9 and ¾ and then waved goodbye to parents as we sat on the train.

Each of us sat in different cars long before we knew that we would all one day become the unwilling participants in our new aged cult. We know that James and Sirius met up while boarding (James had also met Lily and Snape at this time), Remus just so happened to be sitting in the car the two chose rereading one of his school books as Peter came crashing through running from some future Slytherin. The boys all met by chance just as we fell in love by chance. We saw them pass by our car windows as they made their way down the isle, lust at fist sight.

It didn't take long for whispers of the notable wizard family names passing around the train to come to each of us. The beautiful first years (whom we assumed to be older) had been from the outstanding Black and Potter families. Whispers of a ill looking boy named Lupin floated around with children becoming doctors trying to figure out his illness. No mention of Peter was ever heard other than he was lucky for falling into the right car at the right time.

The ride went by with talks of school and our hopes for the future yet the boys were the last things on our minds. As the castle came into view we all felt our stomachs drop into our feet; our nerves had finally given in. Each of us were split up and assigned boats to ride over towards the castle like all the first years before us and all that would come after. Renee Alister was lucky enough to find her way with Sirius and James.

"They chatted endlessly about pranks this and older girls that…" Her eyes had lost the sparkle that the once well off Quidditch player we had once knew. We all knew she had lost her husband and son to the Dark Lord and it showed. "The two acted like I wasn't even there…"

At sorting we once again we grouped together giggling and talking while butterflies took flight in our stomachs. Each of us watched as we were separated into different houses and only took notice of the boys when Sirius took the stage. He was the first to go due to the alphabetical order and made the biggest impression.

"Sirius Black." As the name was called a hush fell over the crowd, not only the students were listening but the teachers became intrigued as well. The Blacks were famous for being in Slytherin house and yet something different was expected of Sirius. Everyone watched as the beautiful boy gently glided up to the stool and took his seat upon it. The silence continued. Edward Timmons clamed to hear him whisper "Anywhere but Slytherin" but we've never been able to confirm this to be true. Though there's a chance it happened.

For a few moments after the hat had been placed upon Sirius' head, it burst to life with a lively laugh. "Alright boy if you insist. I suppose Gryffindor will do for this Black."

There was eruption of joy from the Gryffindor table, girls and boys alike, while the Slytherin table gave out a unanimous sigh. For some reason Dumbledore smiled his all knowing smile and winked at Sirius. The other boys followed soon and eventually they all sat at the Gryffindor table, much to the house's delight.

After the grand dinner and being shown to our respective houses, everyone was to go to bed in order for the next day of classes to begin. We tried sleeping the visions of those new found friends kept dancing in our minds. Three out of the four were beautiful in their own ways. The forth was well…The forth. We couldn't sleep and had a feeling it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, so in defeat we decided to go down to the common room. There we found the first shock of our lives.

"Sirius you man whore, where'd you get off to for the last hour?" James Potter was sitting in an arm chair in front of the fire, it danced around the room reflecting on his glasses the emotions he was currently feeling.

Sirius replied with a dark smile. "I was our inspecting food supplies, learning facilities, faculty and the women of this fine establishment." He flung himself on the couch nearest James just missing Remus' lap.

"I've only known you for a few hours and I'm already questioning where this friendship is going." Remus rolled his eyes and looked at the boy who just simply smiled at him.

"Oh Remmy you worry too much. I just went for a walk to be honest." Sirius sat up and looked over at James.

"I hope you're being serious Sirius." He looked over, then sighed when he realized what he'd done.

"I better be Sirius, if not I'd be horridly confused. Right Peter?"

The portly boy looked confused for a moment, as if confused by the fact he was being talked to by such a person. "Rrright Sirius."

"There's a good lad." Sirius simply smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Anyway, I believe there is a problem to be addressed."

James smirked. "You mean the conundrum of you missing about a dozen marbles from your head?"

"Ha ha ha, funny James really. Honest to God that's a knee slapper." Sirius simply rolled his eyes. "But honestly boys, we need to figure out a way to find out if someone is coming down those blasted halls or not. I almost got caught about six times just walking from here to the stairs."

"I hate to say this but I think he has a point." Remus closed the book he was currently reading and placed it in his lap. "There will be times I'm sure we'll need to get from one place to another and I'd rather not get caught."

Soon the group was speaking in a fury of whispers plotting and planning with a piece of parchment placed on the table before them along with a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _placed in front of Lupin. Little did we know we were the only one's other then those boys to sit in on the creation of the Marauder's Map.

Hours passed and eventually we fell asleep on the stairs. A loud clock chime awoke us around one in the morning to find we were once again alone. There was no sign the boys had been there at all and we would have been convinced it was all a dream if one of us hadn't actually spotted it. A simple drawing of the four boys done in stick figures was sitting on the table where the parchment had been before. It had been bewitched so they group was moving around yelling and casting spells at one another. In the bottom right corner, in tiny chicken-scratch hand writing was written "Me and My Lovers. By James Potter, Year One, 1971."

* * *

**Alright that's chapter one. Hope you liked it! Till I find time to write again, bye bye!**


End file.
